Helghast in the Jungle
by Nuclear Genocide
Summary: A crossover of Killzone and the Turok PS3 game. Should be able to take place a time before the events of the upcoming Killzone 2 on PS3. PLEASE REVIEW


ALERT: I don't own any of the Killzone or Turok franchise. I beg you on my bare, bleeding knees to give this a review once you've read this.

**Going to the Big Scary Forest**

Vekta, the most important of Earth's military colony planets. This planet was consdered the most suited to be the location of keeping an eye on any suspective actions in that quadrant of space.

It had only been a year since this planet had been targeted by the Helghast, a society of exiled criminals that had been banished to Helghan, a planetary junkyard that would have had a quite breatheable atmosphere if it wasn't for the toxic gasses that are ever present in it.

Most of the criminals died upon entering the atmosphere, but the majority of them managed to survive and as a result of some mutations their lungs had adapted to the atmosphere, though the atmosphere on Helghan was now the only kind of air they would be able to breath in. This made it absolutely necessary for them to wear specially designed gasmasks with special airtanks and hermeticly sealed suits if they ever were to travel to other planets. There was however a small percentage of the Helghast that were either half-breeds or simply lucky that their lungs didn't depend on Helghan's air.

One certain Helghast that went by the name of Scolar Visari and that was a politicaly ambitious man gained the trust of countles fellow Helghast and was soon declared the leader of the army and the entire Helghast Society.

Thanks to the heroic efforts of one single squad, now and then aided by reinforcing troops that still resided on variuous small bases on Vekta, all invading Helghast forces were struck down. However, this cost the planet the loss of the satelite station that was of vital importance for defending the planet against hostile spacecrafts.

This squad consisted of Jan Templar (a Captain from the swift assault troops), Luger (a female "Shadow Marshal" assassin), Rico Velasquez (a Sergeant from the heavy assault troops) and Gregor Hakha (a half-Helghast Colonel that worked as a spy for the ISA).

After the incidents on Vekta, the squad was disbanded to take the leadership over troops that were sent out to the most vital of the other colonised planets that were assaulted by the Helghast. Having the knowledge and experience of the four heroes, the jobs were each done in about half a year and the planets were supplied with better defences.

Vekta, present time

As usual, heavy downpour plaged the surface of Vekta. If it wasn't a sandstorm or massive rainfall, then it would be a hailstorm or a blizzard.

To avoid being harmed in any way, a vast network of tunnels was constructed. These went underground or through the mountains.

A military ship approached the hangar in the snow-covered area of the planet. The most important passenger was Jan Templar. It had only been two days since he had risen to the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel, but he was allready called for a mission of great importance.

The voice of the of the pilot sounded _"Lieutenant-Colonel, if you would fasten your seatbelt, please? We will be landing in a few minutes"_.

Templar did this and the spacecraft landed flawlessly into the hangar. Templar got out of his chair and walked for the exit gate. The pilot stood there allready and opened the gate for him. Templar walked off the platform and smirked slightly as he saw that a familiar face was walking towards him. The pale, quasi-emotionless face of Gregor Hakha looked as serene as ever.

The two men stopped when they were right in front of eachother and saluted eachother. _"So, climbing up on the foodchain are we, Lieutenant-Colonel?"_ asked Hakha with his deep and ever hoarse voice.

"_Every now and then, a man should bet rewarded big-time for his hard work"_ responded Templar. Both men laughed cordially. _"Didn't you get promoted, Hakha?"_ asked Templar. _"No, the rank of Colonel is the highest a spy may ever get, but I did get these"_ he said while opening his jacket, revealing ten Purple Hearts on each side. _"Wow, are you that clumsy when not undercover?"_ asked a surprised Templar. _"I was thinking of having some organs and muscles replaced by synthetic versions_ _anyway_" responded Hakha, upon which both men laughed again.

Hakha guided Templar to a black limousine and ordered his personal driver to get going. After pooring in two glasses of scotch, Hakha asked _"I suppose no one has briefed you on the mission?"_ upon which Templar shook his head. _"Neither have I, but luckily I have my ways of getting a peek at things"_ he said with a slight smirk after taking a slight gulp of scotch.

"_Yeah, I know you have your ways, hehe" _grinned Templar.

After half an hour of driving, the car stopped in front of a thick, steel gate. From both sides of the gate, grenade guns and gattling guns shoved out of the wall and aimed straight for the car.

A robotic, female voice said almost sarcasticly _"Identify yourself or you will be eliminated in ten seconds"_. Hakha pulled out a swipe card and swiped it through a card reader in the wall. He put in a password to let an iris scanner slide out of the wall which scanned his eyeball. To finish identifications, a microphone slid out of the wall into which he made a series of strange clicking sounds.

Upon the last ID verification, all guns and devices slid back into the wall and the female sounded again _"Identity confirmed. Colonel Gregor Deacon Hakha of External Intelligence Service. Welcome to base V1, Colonel Hakha"_.

Templar was slightly blown away by the strict way things went on now on Vekta and asked "_Ey Hakha, which general put business so strictly on this rock?"_. _"That man goes by the name of Walker. It was he who gave the authorisation to the destruction the old defensive satelite that we helped screwing up"_ responded Hakha with slightly lifted eyebrows.

The car entered the base and drove straight for an elevator. Two privates opened the car doors for Hakha and Templar and saluted them as they stepped out of the car. Hakha opened the elevator with his swipe card and as he and Templar stepped inside, he spoke an order into another microphone and the elevator started descending deeper into the ground. Templar asked _"Is the staff room in the bunker part of the base?"_. Hakha answered _"No, usually it's two floors above the ground, but because of the classification in secrecy of the mission, the two of us and our two partners will get our information four floors below it"_. _"Partners? Who will we be working with, then?"_ asked a curious Templar. _"Three guesses who, Templar" _replied Hakha with a slight smirk.

The two men entered a bright white office with a long, black staff table. A young woman with short, black hair was working on a laptop. Upon seeing Templar, she stood up and said _"Hello Jan, it's been a while, hasn't it?"_. "_Nice to see you too, Luger"_ smiled Templar while nodding slightly. Hakha asked her _"How are things with the Silent Shades, Captain?"_. Luger replied _"What do you expect me to say, Colonel? Quiet of course"_. After she said that, a tall, muscled man with Latin-American traits stepped into the office and shouted _"Baldie, where are ya?"_. Hakha slightly shook his head and said _"Rico, being that noisy all the time, might get you killed someday"_. Rico laughed loudly and shook hands with Templar and Luger. It seemed that both Rico and Luger had gotten their promotions as well. Rico had now risen to the rank of First Lieutenant and Luger was only a hairlenght away from becoming the Captain of the Shadow Marshals.

The old squad talked about the things they have been doing during the past year for twenty minutes when a tall, bald man of African-American origins stepped into the office. The squad saluted the man en he saluted back before saying _"Good evening, I am general Walker. Have a seat, please"_

Every one helped themselves to a chair and turned their heads into the direction of the holographic projection screen that slid out of the ceiling. The image of a jungle planet along with some snapshots of the landscape popped up on it.

General Walker interrupted the short silence by asking _"People, have you ever heard of the criminal organisation called Wolfpack?"_. Rico answered _"Yeah, I heard about them. Some sort of criminal Shadow Ops under the control of a guy named Kane. Heard the entire thing went straight to hell because of one of it's own members turning on them. Why do you wanna dig that corpse back up?"_.

Walker smiled as the topic wasn't entirily unknown. He continued _"Indeed, Lieutenant Velasquez"_ and while pointing at the projected planet _"This planet was their last base of operations. It's completely covered in giant rainforest inhabited by predatory reptiles greatly resembling Earth's dinosaurs. A formerWolfpack member called Joseph Turok was hired to guide a team of –let's call them- military janitors to take Kane out. They got the job done, but due to heavy resistance from Kane's men and due to the hostile environment only Turok and two members of the team got back off that planet"_.

Luger suddenly asked _"What does this have to do with us?"_. Walker replied _"Ah, I was just getting to that. Thanks to some former spying work from Colonel Hakha, we've intercepted the some of the messages going between Kane and the Helghast. One certain message between them made us very worried. Kane had discovered a way to create an extremely deadly gas out of the venom of giant scorpions that inhabit the planet as well as the reptiles. That gas seems to be the most deadly biological weaponever created And we have come to know that the Helghast are sending troops and some scientific teams to that planet to put the gas into mass production. Luckily Wolfpack's labs aren't located in his most fortified base. If we would be able to deploy troops of our own in the stronger base or bases, we might be in time to stop this gas from leaving the planet. We want you four to lead those ISA troops"_.

Templar asked _"Won't we be needing somebody who knows the area?"_. Walker answered that by pressing a blue button on the table. A few seconds later the door to the office opened and a man with native American traits entered the door. He had a short, black mohawk for hair and a long scar covered his left cheek. He asked _"Is this another timing practise or did you really call for me this time?"_. Both Templar and Luger were surprised by his brutality. Rico smirked and whispered to Hakha _"I allready love that guy"_. Walker said _"People, I want you to meet Joseph Turok. He will guide you through the environment of the planet. Now, since we're in a bit of a hurry, you are supposed to leave for the planet this day. You will be travelling in a new type of stealth crafts so the Helghast won't notice you coming. Turok will give you all the remaining information you need during the journey. I wish you all good luck, people"_.

The four stood up and followed Turok and the general back to the car park. They all stepped into military jeeps and drove to the hangars were troops were allready being loaded into slim, black ships. A small truck drove after the jeeps carrying the luggage of the four and other equipment. As everything was loaded into the ship, General Walker said the last goodbyes to Turok and the squad. Everyone strapped themselves into a chair a few minutes before the ships took off. One by one, The ships started their powerful engines and kept gaining speed, going higher and higher. As they reached space, they could walk around freely in the ship and get their luggage into their rooms.


End file.
